


The Riches Amongst the Stars

by The_Stars



Category: Original Work, Voltron - Fandom, vld - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Crack, F/F, F/M, Foot Fetish, It's got a cool plot about aliens and sex and demons and curses, Kinda?, Lesbian Princess, Money, Multi, greed - Freeform, space, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stars/pseuds/The_Stars
Summary: When an alien rebel lands on Earth and tries to trick a demon into payed sex, things go awry. Following Jesrald and her journey through space, greed, sex, and love.





	The Riches Amongst the Stars

I’d do anything for money. That’s why, when a strange, many armed creature walked up to me, and said “There is only a 1% chance you don’t suck my toes in this reality, and I’ll pay you well for it.” He smiles nervously, as if I would refuse. But I won’t. That is the curse that I was blessed with.  

Long ago, when I traveled the Earth, I met a demon under the guise of human skin. I tried to swindle him into buying sex. Little did I know, it would curse me. His hot breath ghosted my neck, sending pleasant shivers down my spine. But it turns to pain and fear when his sweet nothings turn into the curse of G̢̺͙̫̽̂͒̓ͣr͆̎ͮͦe̞̠͖̠͛͊̎͢ē̦͕͕͍̯̹̪̄ͪ͛̆͘.

“Your greed will cost you dearly. For the rest of your life, as you walk the skies, you must agree to any offer that gives you riches.”

I tremble in his grip, as a curse sets in, red chains burning and binding to my lavender fur. It burns a little, and I feel a brand sink into my neck, showing I belong to the ancient demon. A crossed wing. I was well familiar with the curses of the other world, I deal with plenty of aliens who have tasted a curse.

But anyway back to the present. The alien brought me to a private room, slipping away from the bustling crowds of the marketplace, in to a small laboratory. He pulled me with multiple arms, past all the beakers, star maps, and assorted tech. Into a dark hallway, stacked with boxes. Slav, I believe his name was, seductively hopped up, pulling his socks off to reveal _gorgeous_ toes. Silky furred, perfectly shaped and hard. They’re beautiful. It'll be worth it to suck him off. I dropped down to my knees, moistening my lips with a succulent slurp. My tongue darted out to slide in and around his big toe. He tasted… nice… I was surprised by how good toes could taste and by the way he shuddered at my slight touch, it may have felt pretty nice. I widened my mouth to accompany his long, slender toes. They arched in my mouth, curling in pleasure. I could get used to this, moaning around the toes of aliens, and making cash for it? What a deal. Slav brushed his many hands into my curly hair, tugging gently. He was tilting his head back to moan and pulling me up to his lap when the door shuddered on its frame. A man burst through, his whitish forelock smoldering and his face covered in soot. A pink scar across his nose moved up and down as he shouted at Slav.

“YOU LITTLE SHIT! You're over here getting your toes sucked, well I'm putting out a quiznacking fire because of your quiznacking negligence!” Slav jumps, panicking and yelling something about how he has to follow the laws of the universe. I slip away and grab Slavs conveniently placed wallet. I'll just pay myself then. I jog out of the marketplace, unfurling wings that reflected the glittering stars. Just a short flight to a spaceship with some of the universe's most precious cargo. Jafraxian Crystals. I expect a good price for them, and a sad smile brushed my lips. Their so pretty, it's a shame I have to give them up...

**Author's Note:**

> This started off cracky, but now I love it and will see it through to the end!


End file.
